


Language

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Steven is upset when he hears Pearl using a word she really shouldn't be using.





	Language

Steven gasped. "Pearl, don't use that word!"  
Pearl stared at him. "What word?"  
"The word you just said!"  
Amethyst chuckled. "You mean fa-"  
"No! Don't say it! It's offensive!"  
Pearl frowned. "Queer and gay used to be offensive, but now people use them. Why is that word any different?"  
Steven shrugged. "Queer people have reclaimed those words. They use them more than straight people do. The f-slur isn't the same."  
Amethyst sighed. "But _we're_ gay! And we're fine with it!"  
"Well, if you're okay with the word, then you can say it to each other, I guess. But you really shouldn't say it to other people unless you know they're okay with it, especially if it makes them uncomfortable."  
Pearl nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course. Sorry for using the word."  
"It's fine, just don't use it again, okay?"  
Amethyst pouted. "Fine."


End file.
